This is what happens
by easytosee101
Summary: Sonny's and Chad's breakup after Sonny with a choice!
1. Chapter 1

Now I wish I didn't

Takes place after Sonny's and Chad's breakup from soony with a choice episode.

I don't own SWAC(sonny with a chance) or the characters but I own the story idea.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I said good-bye to him as we lasted and took my head from the the love we had. Chad seemed the love of my life but after what happened with the Tween Choice Awards. There is nothing

that can get him to accept his "apology." It would have been so much better if Chad had never done that. But who am I kidding? He will always be the stupid jerkthrob.

We said our good-bye's yesterday and haven't talked to each other today either. I sit in the prop house with my So Random cast but feel so alone. My heart is still with him for today but

I wish it will come back to me sooner.

Zora snaps her finger "earth to sonny!"

I fluteer my eyes to the interruption.

I ask "What's up Zora?"

Zora answers with widened eyes "What's up with me? What's up with you?"

I answer "it's just-" Tawni cuts me off "it's just she's not over her boyfriend."

Tawni continues "I mean, her ex-" The part where she said "ex" annoyed and I couldn't help but shout at her "I am PERFECTLY fine without that jerkthrob stupid."

Nico speaks after "Speaking of jerkthrob stupid. look who is here!"

I turn around to be face by CHAD!

He walks near me and bends down. I hope he's not doing what I think he is doing.

He takes out a small ring sized box and speaks "Sonny, will you look at channel 4 please?"

I look around my show mates, and take the remote. okay! at least it wasn't what I think it was but still why channel 4?

I flip the remote to channel four.

_"It's offical!" says the jerk head news anchor._

_He continues "Sonnyyy Munero has won the best actor/actress of our generation."_

I place the remote at mute and look around at my show mates and chad.

I ask him "How did this happen?"

He takes the remote from my hand and unmutes.

_"CDC or Chad Dylan Copper has disregarded his award and didn't accept and only one after him that got the most votes was Sonny Munero!"_

Tawni yells and stroms out "ughh! That's so not fair."

Chad asks "so do I get another chance?"

I fall down to earth when he asked me that.

I stutter "Cha-d, it-'s n-t possible. I mean our whole thing. I can forgive you but giving you another chance is something that cannot be done. I'm sorry."

Chad speaks to me "so let me put this way, can we still be friends?"

I nod my head and smile.

Chad asks "don't friends hug?"

I nod my head and give him a hug.

Chad asks "don't friends kiss?"

Before I knew it, Chad gives me a soft kiss on my lips. WHAT?

I pull away quickly after my thought and run to my dressing room.


	2. Fight again!

Thank you for your reviews everyone and reading this and now to the story.

Dislcaimer: I don't own SWAC(sonny with a chance) or the characters but I own the story idea.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I yell at Chad "how could you do that?"

He answers "How could I not do that?"

Does he not understand? I yell at him "because I BROKE UP with YOU."

He yells back "well, theres no rule saying I can't kiss my ex."

I widened my eyes "there is so."

"Oh really?" He answers.

"yes" I shout at him

"no, there's not."

I tell him "you just used a double negative."

He looks shock and speaks "no I did not."

I yell at him "you did it again."

He pulls me closer to him and sushes me. We just look at each in the eyes for a minute and I see his eyes are gray. He speaks quietly "we should not yell at each other."

I release my hand from his grip and just look down. He continues "we should not fight cause that's what broke us up and it will happen if we-"

I cut in "if we don't get back together."

He looks hurt from my words and his face is rigid.

I continue "it's not good for us to always get back to each other. I mean I gave you chance after chance and somehow, we are always broken up."

I look at him and continue "I don't want it to happen again."

He looks at me "if you feel that way then maybe we should just be broken up."

"I mean, we can still be friends. Do you want to try that?"

He nods his head and I can't help but smile.

I ask him "so lets shake hands on that."

He shakes my hand and goes to the exit. Before going out, he turns his head and smiles. But I can see that his smile is nothing but a fake.

I assure myself it's for the best.

**So guys? How is it? Did you like it?**

**Please review.**

**Update probably tomorrow or tonight.:)  
**


End file.
